


Puppy Training

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He waits for her every day, basking in the warmth he feels when he hears the door to Ayano's house slam shut.





	

"Senpai."

Her voice is soft and cooing. He would almost describe it as gentle if he didn't know what she was capable of. Unfortunately, he does, but Ayano has never been overtly violent to him and somewhere, deep, deep down, he knows that he has nothing to fear.

She would never permanently injure him. She would never kill him. But sometimes, he thinks, that maybe having his mind broken to the point he's at right now might be worse, somehow.

His hand clenches at the door handle, the smooth metal beneath his fingertips. He inhales sharply and then twists it, flinging it open to reveal Ayano standing before him, waiting, waiting, always waiting for the right moment to pounce. She is a predator and he is definitely the prey, and the only shame he feels anymore is at the fact that that doesn't bother him.

She's the same as she always is, dressed in her school uniform, standing straight and with a small smile directed at him and only him. She never seems to wear anything but her uniform, and the days since coming here have blended all into one, to the point where he can no longer discern when the weekend is and when the weekdays are. The only indication he has of time passing is whether Ayano wears her school uniform or her pajamas and even then, his test are unreliable. He has next to no idea how long he's been here. This is all he knows, now, this degenerate lifestyle that he tried so hard to escape during his initial time here, always running directly back into the predator's claws.

This time, though, Ayano has the familiar collar and lead in her hands, colored pink and with metal tags that read his name. It's made especially for him, personalized with the lace that peaks out from under the material of the collar, and he knows that Ayano had spent a good amount of money on it. Originally, the sight of the collar would bring fear, rooting itself deep within him and refusing to let go, but now it's just commonplace, and he's come to appreciate and even _like_ the pull of the lead attached to the collar. It keeps him grounded and sane, as she exerts her complete and total control over him.

The funny thing is—he's undeniably bigger than her. He's taller and better built, but she's still somehow stronger. Stronger and, more importantly, relentless and without morals. She sees no reason to stop unless she meets her goals, and it's that persistence that gives her the upper edge, because as he knows far too well, Ayano does not stop until she gets what she wants, under any means necessary.

Months ago—has it been that long?—he would've been hesitant to open that door, if he would be willing to at all. Now, he's instantly aroused by the sound of her voice, calling for him and only for him, and he supposes that it's akin to a dog jumping to see its master when he arrives open—or in this case, _mistress_ when _she_ arrives home. He's instructed to stay either inside Ayano's room or in the basement, depending on his behavior, until she arrives home and calls for him. Out of familiarity, he knows with certainty that Ayano will call for him as soon as she walks through the front door. She never keeps him waiting.

Now, he stands before him, without any clothes on but her dirty panties. The rule is that he will only wear clothing that Ayano has already worn that week. All the clothing on his body was instantly tossed in a fire as soon as he'd arrived here, heavily drugged and out of his mind. He doesn't miss it anymore, now liking the way the satin or polyester of the panties hugs his cock and how free he feels in Ayano's skirts and blouses. He's trained well, he knows, and at this point, it doesn't bother him.

She meets his eyes, soft silver eyes staring into his for a moment until he drops to his knees in front of her, the wooden floorboards cutting into the skin on his legs. He looks up at her from the ground, and the familiar thought crosses his mind, wondering what her victims had seen before they met their untimely fates. The thought quickly disappears, though, as she bends. His eyes fall half-shut and he sighs as her soft, pink lips press against his forehead, warm and affectionate and _there_.

"Ah, Senpai," She coos as she stands back up, leaving him kneeling on the ground before her. He opens his eyes again, almost against his will, still able to feel her warm lips on his head, and hangs on to every word she says as she smiles down at him. "You have such a wonderful sense of style. You must know how much I like lacy panties on you."

He makes a mental note, then, to pick out the laciest of panties and wear them until Ayano does her laundry. He basks in the praise, his face and body lighting up and heat rushing to his cheeks, making the corners of his lips turn upwards slightly. He's aroused and has been since hearing her come in through the front door, and the praise does nothing to alleviate that, making his erection twitch in the soft panties that Ayano had worn not twelve hours before. He cherishes her praise, and Ayano is good at training him, always making sure that he recognizes the beauty of her compliments and he doesn't dare take them for granted.

"I have a present for you, Senpai," She tells him, and he watches her hands as she undoes the buckle on the collar. He instinctively stretches his neck out in response, waiting for the feeling of soft lace and leather to be locked around his collarbone. She lets out a small giggle and obliges, bending again, her warm hands going around his neck, pulling the collar just tight enough around his neck.

He lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and shrinks down, further into his position and into his subspace. His eyes fall half-shut again as she hooks the lead onto the D-ring of the collar and gives a gentle pull. He goes easily, falling onto his forearms, raising his head to look at her. He can feel the wetness of the panties against the head of his cock, fluid starting to seep through them. If he's good, he knows Ayano will relieve him, and he doesn't want to be anything but good anymore. His aspirations have evolved into simply pleasing Ayano. That's become his purpose in life, and he hardly remembers a time when it was any different.

He knows there was a time, of course, a time where he went to school with Ayano and the others, a time where he'd wanted to get into college to do… something. He wasn't even sure of what he'd wanted to be, nor was he completely sure who else he'd gone to school with. It all blended into one and despite the fact that he can't quite properly remember the lifestyle before this one, this one is much simpler and easier, and it revolves around one thing and one thing only—Aishi Ayano.

Ayano reaches into her schoolbag, still holding onto the leash loosely, and pulls something wrapped in wax paper from it before turning her attention to him once again, speaking to him in that same gentle, comforting voice she always had, "It's from the cooking club. Oh, but you don't remember the cooking club, do you, Senpai?"

He shakes his head. He hardly remembers anything about school. His life here is the only thing he can properly remember and it's the only thing that matters to him. His mouth waters at the idea of a treat, but he has no emotional attachment to anything having to do with school. All that matters is Ayano and pleasing her and pleasing her meant staying rooted in his deep subspace.

"Good boy, Senpai," She's smiling warmly down at him, and he returns her smile, feeling the corners of his mouth lift upwards again. "Such a good boy for me. I'll give you your treat later. For now, let's take care of your… problem."

He's being especially good, it seems, because Ayano is giving him a reward so quickly. He hasn't misbehaved in a long time. He wants nothing more than to keep her happy, and keeping her happy means obeying. It's just easier to obey, anyways. It requires no thought—only action. He would wait to be told what to do, and then he'd do it. It was easy. Simple. There's no decision required. There is no choice. All the thinking is already done for him. And he _loves_ it.

Ayano yanks on the leash, pulling him up onto his knees, making him squeak out a pleasure-choked noise. He raises his half-lidded eyes to hers, looking up to see that controlling, domineering smile on her face, the one he's so used to, and the one designed for him and him only.

"What do you say, Senpai?" She prompts, her voice singing it like it's a song.

"Please," He gasps out, his voice slightly hoarse from not using it all day. Sometimes, Ayano prefers him to be silent. Other times, he is to be loud. She always makes it abundantly clear which she wants, and he obeys without a second thought. "Please, Mistress. Please. I love you. Please."

"Good boy," She praises him, and he feels every word of it—every word that he's just said, spoken straight from his heart, easy and flowing from his mouth, and every word of her praise. She pauses and then raises her foot, placing it on his chest and guiding him onto his back. He goes without protesting, his cock leaking in Ayano's dirty panties, already breathing heavily.

She doesn't speak, holding the leash tightly in her fist as she straddles him, her weight pressing down on his hips. He won't attempt to move, biting his bottom lip and breathing heavily as she runs her fingertips along the leg-seam of the panties he's wearing, her nails just barely grazing the inside of his thigh, before pulling them aside and exposing him.

She sinks down on him, then, suddenly and unexpectedly, and he gasps, letting a straggled moan out as she pushes herself down onto him. She doesn't wait a moment, not allowing him to adjust, lifting herself and pushing herself down again almost immediately. She holds the leash tight, the collar pressing and digging into his neck, reminding him of its presence as she rides him without abandon. She hardly allows him to move, keeping one hand holding his hips down, and he knows without being told that he wouldn't be allowed to even if he could.

She's wonderful, dripping wet around him, hugging him in every right way. He lets out groan after groan, the heat building inside of him as she rides him to completion.

He doesn't last long. He never does. He lets out a final, loud noise, and comes inside of her, throwing his head back in pure ecstasy.

"Hah," There's a small, almost inaudible noise from her as she follows, gushing around him and quickly pulling off of him, letting her skirt fall back into place, despite the fact that his fluids are now leaking from her. He stays on the floor on his back, looking up at her, until she pulls him to his knees with a yank on his leash.

She bends to his height again, and brushes another kiss onto him, this time against his lips, and he savors the moment, spent and hoping that he'll be allowed to take a nap at Ayano's feet. The kiss on his lips means everything to him, and his heart soars as she stands back up and addresses him again, and though a part of him knows that he should be running far, far away from this woman, all he wants is to stay here with her, just like this, and never do anything else every again.

"Oh, Senpai. You're all dirty. Let's go take a bath and get you cleaned up."

And when she tugs at his leash, he happily crawls at her ankles.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests on my Tumblr or on here. If you liked this work, please comment and if you're into Tumblr, give [my Tumblr](https://yande-re.tumblr.com) a look-through. Thanks!


End file.
